


be gay do crimes (Whimpers #3)

by PigeonDreams



Series: NatePat Ficlets [9]
Category: Game Theory - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Angst, Bootlegger!Nate, Hurt No Comfort, I drew some art for this!, Kissing, M/M, Many Feelings All At Once, Period-Typical Homophobia, Policeman!Matt, Post-Break Up, Prohibition, Reunions, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, anon prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonDreams/pseuds/PigeonDreams
Summary: 3. “When someone comes for me, wouldn’t you let me go?”(A request on tumblr from months ago)





	be gay do crimes (Whimpers #3)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit it's been months i'm hella out of it my dudes
> 
> I'm only inside dead not outside dead

Matt linked the criminal’s hands together with cuffs, trying not to look directly at his catch. _Avoid eye contact. If you just avoid eye contact, everything will be fine, and you’ll be able to do your job._

It was dark in this warehouse, but he could still see the shine of ebony eyes staring at him. “Matthew? MatPat? MitPit?”

_He’s a perp. A criminal. Bootlegger. Street rat. Nothing more._ Matt had to fight a lot inside him keep his walls up.

“Someone will come for me, Matt. When someone comes for me, wouldn’t you let me go?” The bootlegger whimpered. “M-my men are much str-stronger than you. They’ll come a-and rip your head off.”

“Your buddies won’t come in time, Mr. Sharp. My partner will be here first.”

The criminal looked down, not even bothering to fight arrest.

“You know, Sharp, I always knew you were a troublemaker,” Matt went on, “but I never thought you were capable of running a network of speakeasies!” He pulled at the criminal’s cuffs, wanting to keep him close enough to supervise, and far enough to resist.

“You know my name’s not Sharp, Matt.” He sighed.

Matt frowned. “Very well, Mr. Smith.”

“Matt, _please_ stop playing this game—” Smith cried, voice cracking. “I need help, baby, I’m bleeding.” He turned left side of his face towards Matt.

The policeman tried not to wince. The gash spanned from temple to chin, and had dyed that side of his face rusty red.

It would leave a scar. It could get infected.

Matt wanted to get out his first aid kit and stitch it up.

“Shut the fuck up, bitch!” Matt barked. He threw Nate into the wall with all his might.

Nate flopped like a noodle, smacking against the concrete. It echoed softly around the warehouse.

“Ow, god! what the hell was that for?” Nate shouted. “I think you broke my nose. But at least my hands are free.” He put his hands to the ground, and stepped over the chain, so now his arms were in front of him.

He walked toward the officer.

“Y’know, last time you pushed me up against a wall it was _so_ much more fun~.” Nate teased. His lips—pink, plush cushions—came closer to Matt’s face.

Matt tried to keep composure as he turned red. “Oh, fuck you!”

Matt grabbed Nate’s waist and pulled their bodies together, their faces inches apart.

“I’ve missed you too, baby.” Nate wrapped his arms around Matt’s shoulders.

They kissed. Passionately. Matt was gripping tightly enough he almost ripped Nate’s shirt. Matt’s hat nearly fell to the ground.

They rubbed their bodies together, tongues in each other’s mouths. Electric with friction, clothes started to get a little to hot and tight. Buttons came undone and shirts were untucked.

They only separated to breathe, lips still almost touching.

Nate put their foreheads together. He closed his eyes. “You’re just like I remember.”

“You too,” Matt whispered back. Why’d we ever have to stop?”

“Doesn’t matter now. All that’s matters is that we’re here together.”

Matt smiled. “Yeah.”

Silence hung in the air for a moment.

“Come with me.” Nate interrupted the quiet.

“What?”

“Run away with me. None of my lackeys care who I get with. And I can easily find a place for you. _We can be together._”

Nate’s eyes glowed. His smile gleamed. It was the face that could make Matt do anything. He had so much hope.

And Matt had to take it all away again.

“I’m sorry Nate. You broke the law, you have to go to jail. Even if you are…”

Nate shoved Matt away. “You always do this! It’s all about _the rules_ with you. When we got caught, you told them I had forced myself on you, and you were such a good student they believed you. And you got to stay at the Academy, while I got expelled and wasn’t allowed back into my own home!

“How do you think I ended up here? You think I wanted to live this lifestyle?”

“Nathan, Nate, I-I’m sorry—”

“Shut up, Officer Patrick.” Nate stormed off into the winding darkness.

“Nathan,” Matt whispered. He stepped forward, knees weak. His legs collapsed to the ground. “I love you.”

There was no point in proceeding. He’d let the criminal go, and his lover slip through his fingers.

He’d failed.

**Author's Note:**

> Might get a sequel. I don't know.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @natepat or @ceriseskies. My Discord is currently Cerise only cares about lover#5494 (although it usually is The Cerise Sabotage) message me for our NatePat Discord server link.


End file.
